


11:13 AM

by rc1788



Series: Thunderhearts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Shower stuff, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, what a twist!! kind of ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: Sam pretends he only wants to shower with Bucky to save water and listen to Bucky sing showtunes.
Neither of these things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sambucky!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I love sambucky.
> 
> cross-posted from [my writing tumblr](http://rogerbarnewilson.tumblr.com)

Bucky jumps when he hears the bathroom door open. He grabs the shower curtain and pulls it just so he can peer out. “Sam.”

“I’m checking on you,” Sam says, but his shirt is already off. “Making sure you’re not dead.”

“Why?”

“One, you’ve been in here for almost twenty minutes.” Sam steps out of his pants and underwear, then he pulls off his socks. “Two, I didn’t hear any show tunes.” Sam yanks back the shower curtain and takes in the sight of Bucky’s naked body. “Three, I’m dirty.”

Bucky bites down on his lip, can’t hide the fact that he’s aroused, and had been touching himself in the shower to the thoughts of the very man now stepping into the tub.

The smirk on Sam’s face as he drinks in the sight of Bucky is enough to make Bucky dizzy. Sam reaches for him, around him, and to the bottle of body wash.

“Gonna clean up, just to get dirty?” Bucky murmurs as he watches Sam lather up the soap and rub it on his chest and neck.

“Who said anything about that?” Sam counters in a low hum. “I'm here for the show tunes, Barnes.” Bucky tries to do a convincing eye roll, but fails, as he’d listen to Sam’s snark on repeat if he could.

“Fuck you,” Bucky growls.

Sam’s brow quirks at the statement, and he nudges Bucky out of the shower flow to rinse off. He remains standing near Bucky under the steaming hot water and lets his head lull backwards at the sensation.

“Seriously, fuck you,” Bucky repeats by his ear.

Sam grabs Bucky by the waist and kisses him. The roughness of his hands on Bucky’s skin is in stark contrast to the softness in his kiss, like he’s just testing. Bucky makes a muffled grunt against Sam’s mouth and pushes his tongue past Sam’s lips, lapping at him, tasting him.

“You wanna go?” Sam asks against Bucky’s mouth. His hands slide up and down Bucky’s sides before landing firmly on his ass.

“Yeah.” Bucky is still getting used to the way Sam touches him--rougher than Steve, but with the same attention, the same courtesy that allowed Bucky to call the shots. There's an implicit trust shared between them that Bucky takes great comfort in. Helps him forget about his fears and doubts and simply enjoy himself, and Sam. Sam is unfamiliar to him where Steve is, at times, an old standby. Bucky inhales the scent of soap on Sam’s skin and whispers: “I do.”

“Step back.” Sam let Bucky move first, and Bucky was only a little surprised when Sam cradled him in his arms to keep his back from hitting the side of the shower.

“Oh,” Bucky said as Sam’s body pressed up against his. Sam was soft with hidden muscle underneath, and Bucky loved feeling the way his chest and stomach moved under his palms as Sam kissed down Bucky’s neck and collarbone. It's funny for him to think Sam is technically older than both him and Steve, and it shows in the roundness of his stomach (which both Steve and Bucky find charming). And with Sam’s age came a certain experience that Bucky had been all too eager to enjoy on this particular morning. Sam had a certain finesse as a lover that was more confident than anything Bucky had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he found himself craving the way Sam asserted himself and brought Bucky beyond the walls of his mind. To someplace bigger and greater, but he didn't know exactly where.

“You were thinking about me, weren't you?” Sam purrs in his ear.

A shiver races down Bucky’s back. His thumbs circled around Sam’s nipples, a little rough, but this was no surprise for Sam. “What makes you think that?”

Sam sucks in air between his teeth. “You're not playing very hard to get.”

“Oh.” Their eyes meet and Bucky is more flushed than he was before. “Guess you're right.”

Sam makes a move to push Bucky, to lift him up, and Bucky scrambles for purchase on the side of the tub with his heel. All morning, he's been preoccupied thinking about moments like this where Sam is getting what he wants--for once. His left hand reaches for the shower curtain rod, fingers closing around the metal with a soft clang.

When Bucky steadied himself in this new pose for Sam, the curtain rod falls from the wall. “Shit!” says Sam.

“Damn it--” The other side falls and now Bucky is holding the whole shower curtain. The other side of the rod hits the edge of the tub and lands on the floor. Water splashes off of them and onto the bath mat and Sam's clothes.

Sam is laughing. “You wrecked the shower!”

“Goddamn piece of--” Bucky is trying to place the rod back without a whole lot of luck until Sam helps.

Sam's still giggling when he reaches around Bucky and switches off the water. “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

Bashful, Bucky looks back at Sam through a strands of wet hair. “Yeah, sounds good. I'll try not to wreck anything else.”

“Except me.”

“Except you.” And Bucky kisses him again.


End file.
